Fearless
by MssrTragicandConsumptive
Summary: A movie date turns into a little run in the rain, and the courage to love because it is right.    Remus/Sirius


**Title: Fearless**

Pairings: Sirius/Remus, Lily/James

Rated: C for extreme CUTE

**Song: Fearless - Taylor Swift**

The sky is wild, dark and angry. Yelling out ever frustration the summer has unleashed into its normally sharp blue atmosphere. Lightning cuts like a dagger into the evil blackness and everything is wild and brilliant and truly thrilling.

Stuck under the eaves of a little muggle theater, witnessing the brewing storm that is wreaking havoc on the trees and buildings of the little town of Devonshire, are two almost grown boys. One in a tight black t-shirt and the other in a blue button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows to combat the heat. The static in the air makes their hair extra wild and it whips into their eyes, as a trash bag blows by their feet.

"Wow."

"Yes, I think someone bloody pissed Merlin off or something."

Sirius Black looks at Remus and grins a big, toothy grin and Remus rolls his eyes.

"You know, if we don't hurry we are going to get caught in this _and_ be late to dinner." Remus says, pushing his sleeves up his arms as they try to unroll again.

"Yes, and then Lily _and _Mrs. Potter will have at us." Sirius agrees.

"BRRAAAAOOOOOMMMM." Says the sky.

They both look up.

"Lets go." Remus says.

"Yes." Agrees Sirius.

Just as they hit the little path that leads between the town and the large stand of trees that holds the older houses, the sky screams and unleashes its fury into the howling winds. Remus looks up as the first few drops hit his face. The grove is still so terribly far away and the drops are the size of sickles. He makes an aggrieved noise.

"Oh bugger fuck-" Sirius grabs Remus by the arm and then breaks into a run. Remus yells as he is dragged along and the sky shouts out it's fury in full blown rage, rain going from barely dribbling to thrashing. Within minutes it is dumping so hard they can hardly see and are forced into a walk. The hot water pelts from the sky and soaks the road to giant puddles under their feet, making their clothes stick to them. Remus tries to push the hair from his eyes as he holds onto Sirius' hand. His gaze flicks up to the boy in front of him and he thinks about how handsome Sirius looks, how wild, in the sudden summer storm.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
>There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot, yeah<em>

Sirius looks over his shoulder at Remus, soaked to the bone, hair clinging to the scarred bridge of his nose. He looks so annoyed that his hair keeps getting blown into his face and just so adorable and innocent. Thats the thing about Remus, he makes even the most ridiculous situation seem somehow like it was suppose to happen. He stops suddenly and turns against the wind and laughs into the squall and lets out a yell, grabbing Remus' other hand and suddenly sweeping him into a muddy, romping waltz/tango. He has giving up on beating the storm.

Remus, taken by surprise, protests, but the pleas are lost on the gusts ramming against the two of them. The water splashes under his feet, going right up his pant legs and within moments he has forgotten that he is suppose to be protesting and is laughing so hard he has to cling to the slippery, muscular, ball of energetic half grown boy. Sirius is laughing too, right against him, his chest rumbling like the thunder in the sky.

Sirius looks down at Remus, and then dips him slowly, smirking devilishly, lightning splitting the sky right behind him. The light reflects in Remus' eyes and he feels a thrill of deep excitement. Sirius looks right back at him. His face is wet with all the hair in his eyes and plastered onto his forehead. Remus feels his face heat under the warmth of the water on his steaming skin and everything is glistening and wonderful and so wild in a way that he is not use to.

Sirius slowly pulls him back up, so they are standing upright, the rain dumping all around them. Remus feels his breath catch and he is unable to stop looking at Sirius.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
>I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
>Absent-mindedly makin' me want you<em>

Sirius takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair, combing it all out of his face and seconds later it is already trying to creep back. Remus feels his face grow warmer. The water makes their shirts stick perfectly to their skin and he can see each muscle flex in Sirius' arm as he runs it back. He is grinning like a fool in that way that makes Remus want to grab him by the collar.

The sky cracks again as Sirius reaches forward and takes Remus' hand, slipping their fingers together. The water is splashing around them and Remus is pretty sure there is mud in his shoe and in other places, but somehow this doesn't bother him much at all. Sirius grins slowly and Remus senses a trap. Moments later he has one Sirius Black barrel into his chest and knock him into the grass by the side of the road and he is left breathless. They roll twice, the wet grass slick and flat from their weight and Sirius comes out on top, effectively pinning Remus under him.

Something inside Remus loves it when Sirius is like this. The sharp glint in his gray eyes, the purely wild joy that is rippling across his face in that toothy grin. Its a madness within, and not a bad sort either. It makes Remus reckless in a way that he has never been ever in his life. He was never like this before meeting Sirius. This wet, crazy, wonderful person.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>

Sirius pins both Remus' hand to the grass and laces their fingers together and as the storm hits it vibrant peak, he leans in and kisses him, lips slick and tasting just as sweet as the storm rain falling all around him. Lightning can't compare to the electricity in Remus' blood and he squeezes their fingers together as hard as he can.

Somewhere thunder rolls again, it's getting more distant and the rain is starting to get lighter as Sirius pulls back, his lips still lightly brushing Remus'.

"That..."

"That was like something out of a muggle movie." Sirius grins.

"Exactly." Remus smiles back, fairly certain every tooth in his head is showing. They are so wet and so happy and it's like somehow the world has broken loose and left them behind to start it all over again. A blissful happiness that they would secrete until the day they both drop right of the planet.

"I think we're late." Sirius observes.

"Brilliant. We will be beaten by angry women." Remus chuckles. Sirius' nose drips water onto his own.

"You're soaked." He says observantly.

"Well bloody hell. I suppose it must have rained or something." Sirius snorted.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
>In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
>In this moment, now capture it, remember it<em>

Somehow they manage to untangle themselves from the wet grass, their heavy clothes making them clumsy and all of it is terribly amusing, because they stand in the sifting rain that is left from the storm and then almost fall right back over again laughing. Sirius catches Remus around the waist and pulls him close, nuzzling his neck. Remus tries to get away, but is unable and thus is hauled back onto the very muddy road by his middle, making a large amount of noise as he is tickled mercilessly.

It is then that they start their long trudging trip back to the Potters', soaked to the bone and perfectly okay with it. The trees whisper along peacefully and the rain slowly stops, patches of blue shoving their heads into the thinning clouds. Everything smells fresh and clean. Sirius still has Remus' hand and he assumes they must look like right berks all wet and muddy and grass stained. Somehow he still doesn't mind this though and is grinning despite himself, his hair all over his head and probably full of leaves.

Sirius looks at him from the corner of his eye and snorts.

"What?" Remus looks at him as if there is nothing ridiculous to his appearance.

"You look like you are celebrating getting sucked into a twister." Sirius replies.

"Yes, the Black Twister. It sucked me right up, and then dropped my arse into every puddle on the way back to the house that we are about to drip muck all over." Remus replies with graveness.

"Well I suppose that sort of was what happened, though it wasn't every puddle, just most of them." Sirius replies smugly.

At this point they are at the gate to the Potters' house and the windows are thrown open to let in the wondrous smell of summer. Just as Remus reaches for the gate Sirius catches him again, spinning him around and kissing him soundly. Remus doesn't even hold back or resist as he is pressed to the gate.

Inside the house Lily leans her head into James' shoulder and sighs. They are in the kitchen, looking out the window.

"Do they realize that we can see everything they are doing?" She asks with a fond smile.

"They look like complete berks." James replied, shaking his head. "Did they jump into the bleeding storm?"

"Oh, I can see Sirius doing that." Lily smiles up at James, who looks down at her.

"Me too." James admits.

"On the Motorbike." Lily adds.

"Oh, definitely." James throws his head back and lets out a laugh and then his head is pulled back down by a pair of incredibly soft hands, followed by an even softer pair lips being pressed to his own. She doesn't blame the two against the fence outside, the smell of rain fresh on the earth was enough to drive her crazy after all the heat. Kissing James while the gentle breeze from the open window fluffs her hair is euphoric.

James apparently agrees.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
>My hands shake, I'm not usually this way<br>But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
>It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'<br>It's fearless_

When Remus and Sirius finally come though the door in all their windswept, completely soaked glory, it is to be greeted by Mrs. Potter yelling frantically about how they could have 'Died in that terrifying Tsunami'. James pokes his head from the doorway and rolls his eyes before offering to fetch some towels before his best mates further upset his delicate mother.

Remus can feel his knees shaking from the kiss that he is still thinking about. His fingers are still threaded through Sirius as well. This is different. They don't normally show their relationship to other people, but something about what they just shared seems too right for them to let go and pretend like it didn't happen. It would be untruthful and ruin how wonderful it was.

Sirius looks at Remus and grins, he senses he's nervous.

Remus looks back at Sirius and for the billionth time since meeting him, something strange and wonderful fills him. Neither of them are ashamed.

Just as Sirius has taught Remus not to hate himself, how to love life, look for adventure, and live because every day is precious, Sirius has taught him to love. To be proud of that love, and not care what anyone thinks. Not care that Mrs. Potter is staring at their twined fingers and stupid smiles. The only thing he cares about is that he has Sirius, standing here next to him.

And as always.

Sirius Black makes him fearless.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless<br>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress, fearless<em>


End file.
